La fusión maxima
by TheLucarioMaster
Summary: Hola gente, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de dragon ball, han pasado ya tres años desde la amenaza de los dragones malignos, un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, podrán Goku, Vegeta, y los demás guerreros afrontar este peligro?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿De quién es este ki?

**Bueno gente aquí les traigo mi primer historia, asique disfrútenla**

_**Dragon ball no me pertenece y nunca me va a pertenecer, solo hago esto por entretenimiento**_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**!: **_En mi historia Goku no se fue con Sheng Long, Gogeta logro derrotar al dragón de una estrella con el segundo Big Bang Kame Hame Ha y luego se defuciono, Sheng Long si desapareció las esferas del dragón, pero antes de irse le cumplió a Goku el deseo de revivir a todas las personas que murieron desde que comenzaron a haber desastres y además le cumplió el deseo de recuperar su forma adulta y a petición de Picoro pidió que lo revivieran por que tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar si el se quedaba en el infierno y a Krilin lo deje con su aspecto de la saga de Majin Buu ya que no me gusto para nada el aspecto que tenía en la saga GT sepan disculpar.

**Capítulo 1: ¿De quién es este ki?**

Han pasado ya 3 años desde la amenaza de los dragones malignos, y varias cosas han pasado:

Goten y Trunks lograron la transformación del Súper Saiayin 2, de los cuales el primero (Goten) seguía en pareja con Pares (su novia de la saga GT, en esos tres años dejo de ser un poco ingenua y se enteró de lo que son los Saiayins), y el segundo (Trunks) expandió la corporación capsula por todo el mundo, Picoro decidió quedarse en el templo de Kamisama para ayudar a Dende, Pan luego de mucho entrenamiento con su abuelito Goku :3 logro transformarse en un Súper Saiayin, sus padres Gohan y Videl estaban esperando un segundo hijo lo cual no se lo han contado a nadie, Majuub (Fusión de Majin Buu y Uub) seguía entrenando en su aldea, Krilin seguía en Kame House con 18 y su hija que ya estaba terminando la facultad(ya que no sé qué hacía en la saga GT), Bra siguió su vida como una terrícola común y corriente ya que no le interesaba entrenar, y por ultimo Vegeta(dios enserio quería llegar a él) en esos tres años logro la transformación del Súper Saiayin 3 y luego le pidió a Goku que le dijera como recuperar su cola para transformarse en un Súper Saiayin 4 lo cual no fue muy agradable:

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

**Estaba Goku en su casa disfrutando del delicioso banquete que le había preparado Milk después de haber trabajado un buen rato en la granja que tenía su casa.**

Mientras devoraba a lo bestia la comida como todo un Saiayin sintió que un ki poderoso se acercaba.

Goku: Qué estará haciendo Vegeta aquí?

**Goku salió afuera y vio que Vegeta se acercaba, mientras tanto Goten estaba saliendo de tomarse una ducha.**

Vegeta (aterrizando): Kakaroto…

Goku: Qué sucede Vegeta?

Vegeta: Kakaroto como recuperaste tu cola?

Goku: Para qué quieres que te lo diga?

Vegeta (con la cabeza inflada como cuando le grito cuando se defucionaron XD): ¡HAYYYYY NO ME PREGUNTES ESO LA RESPUESTA ES MUY OVIA!

Goku: haaa ya veo con que te quieres trasformar en un Súper Saiayin 4 por tu propia voluntad…..hmm…..veamos…..como fue que lo logre?...haaa ya me acuerdo. luego de que me intentaras destruir mientras eras poseído por Baby, caí en la dimencion de la oca y el supremo Kaiosama me salvo y me llevo al planeta supremo...(se quedó callado)

Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede Kakaroto, por qué no hablas?

Goku: Hmmm... mejor te lo cuento en el planeta supremo

Vegeta: Esta bien, vamos

**Utilizando la teletransportación de Goku partieron al planeta supremo**

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

**Pasados esos tres años todos se estaban reuniendo en la Corporación Capsula para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bulma.**

**En la casa de Goku**

Goku (Vestido con un una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones): ¿ya están todos listos?

Milk (estaba vestida con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con el pelo largo y con una flor en la oreja derecha): ¿Cómo me veo Goku?

Goku (quedo impresionado y debo decir que casi le sale sangre por la nariz): Pues te ves hermosa Milk.

Milk (sonrojada): Hay Goku… (Abrazándolo y dándole un beso :3)

Goku: ¿En dónde están Gohan y Goten?

Milk: Goten fue a buscar a Pares a su casa y Gohan ya se fue con Pan y Videl a la corporación capsula

Goku: Bien

**En eso llegan Goten y Pares**

Goten (atarrizando con Pares entre sus brazos): Mamá, papá gracias por esperarnos

Goku: Que bueno que llegaron

Pares: Señora Milk se ve hermosa

Milk: Gracias Pares

Goku: Bueno, ya están listos?

Todos (excepto Goku): Sí!

**Usando la teletransportación de Goku llegaron todos a la Corporación Capsula donde todos los estaban esperando**

Goku: Bien llegamos

**En eso llega Trunks a recibirlos**

Trunks: Bienvenidos, pensamos que no vendrían

Goku: No me perdería por nada el cumpleaños de mi amiga Bulma

Trunks: Bien pasen

Goku: Trunks, ¿Como han estado Bulma y Vegeta?

Trunks: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

**Legan al patio trasero de la corporación todos estaban en la fiesta (incluyendo a los Supremos KaioSamas). Paso una hora desde que empezó la fiesta en las cuales todos los hombres participaron en un concurso de karaoke (**_**TODOS **_**incluyendo a Vegeta y a Picoro XD) en el cual gano Kibitoshin. Luego de eso llego la comida en la cual pasada media hora Goku y Vegeta y se habían devorado alrededor de veinte platos cada uno.**

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, un muchacho salía de una nave hecha pedazos. Le costaba caminar ya que tenía varias heridas y moretones en el cuerpo, se alejó difícilmente a unos pocos metros de la nave**

¿?: Tengo que avisarle a Goku y a los demás (agachándose un poco para expulsar energía). Ghhhh…..¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Transformándose en un Súper Saiayin)

**En la fiesta**

Goku (estaba metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca): ¿hmm? (mirando en dirección donde venía esa energía) ¿Sentiste eso Picoro?

Picoro: Si es un ki poderoso

Gohan: Viene de las afueras de la ciudad

Vegeta: Se siente que no es el ki de un insecto ordinario

Goten: si, se siente la fuerza de un Súper Saiayin

Trunks: ¿De quién es este ki?

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Por favor dejen sus rews a ver qué les pareció el primer capítulo**_

_**Disculpen si me quedo corto**_


	2. Cap 2: ¿Quién te ha hecho esto hijo?

**Bueno gente aquí llego con el segundo capítulo, disculpen la demora**

Capítulo 2:** ¿Quién te ha hecho esto hijo?**

**Al sur de las afueras de la capital del norte yacía un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos rubios a no más de 300 metros de una nave destrozada y con todo el cuerpo lastimado y más en su hombro izquierdo. Expulsando sus últimas energías hablo entrecortadamente:**

¿?: Aah…espero…que Goku…y los demás…me hallan…detectado…ghag! (expulsando una bocanada de sangre y cayendo al piso perdiendo su transformación) espero…que me encuentren…aah (desmayándose).

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta un muchacho moreno de aproximadamente 26 años con cabello negro en forma de cresta y chaqueta negra con bordes dorados, pantalones blancos con un cinturón dorado y botas de lucha naranjas tomo la palabra.**

Majuub: Esa poderosa energía acaba de volverse muy débil

Goku (poniéndose dos dedos en la frente): ya lo detecte, sujétense todos de mí

Vegeta: supongo que harás la teletransportación Kakaroto, prefiero ir con e Supremo Kaiosama que ir contigo (orgulloso como siempre)

Goku: Esta bien Vegeta como quieras (con Gohan, Goten, Pan, Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Chaoz, Videl y Picoro) entonces vámonos (dijo desapareciendo)

Kibitoshin (junto con Vegeta, Trunks y Majuub): ¿Están listos? (los tres solo asintieron con la cabeza) bien Kai-Kai

**En el sur de las afueras de la capital del norte un muchacho de cabellos morados yacía desmayado entre las rocas a pocos metros de su nave.**

**En eso llegan Goku y los demás.**

Goku: Bien separémonos para buscarlo

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a buscar al poseedor de ese ki**

**Unos segundos después llegan el Supremo Kaiosama y los demás guerreros**

Kibitoshin: Llegamos señor Vegeta

**Vegeta solo empezó a buscar sin decir nada, en eso el Supremo Kaiosama por un segundo noto un gesto de preocupación en la cara de Vegeta, sabía que algo andaba mal**

Vegeta (pensando): Estoy seguro de que es el, no puedo equivocarme

**Después de unos segundos de buscar Goten y Trunks encontraron la nave**

Trunks: Goten mira hacia allá (señalando la nave a lo lejos)

Goten: ¿Qué es eso?

Trunks: No lo se

Goten: Pues vamos a averiguarlo

**Al llegar al lado de la nave destrozada ambos elevaron su ki para que todos los guerreros llegaran al lugar donde se encontraban los muchachos. Al cabo de unos segundos todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la nave, apenas llegaron: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin, Yamsha y Ten Shin Han reconocieron de inmediato la extraña nave**

Vegeta: Sabia que no podía equivocarme, esta nave es de Trunks

Gohan: Entonces se trataba de el

Trunks (confundido): Pero si yo nunca he visto esa nave en toda mi vida

Goku: No nos referimos a ti Trunks, nos referimos al Trunks que vino del futuro para avisarnos del peligro de los androides, nosotros te habíamos contado la historia a ti y a Goten, ¿No te acuerdas?

Trunks: Ahora que lo dice señor Goku si me acuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué la nave de Trunks está hecha pedazos?

Goku: De eso no tengo idea, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible ya que su ki está disminuyendo

Gohan: Bien todos dispérsense, búsquenlo por los alrededores

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta**

Pares: Señora Milk, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué se fueron Goten, y los demás?

Milk: No tengo idea, pero cuando regresen voy a regañar a Goku y Goten por irse dejando solas a dos bellas mujeres, si señor (con tono de madre estricta y levantando el mentón)

Bulma (pensando con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime): No tienes remedio, nunca vas a cambiar, (cambiando de gesto a preocupada) Trunks, Vegeta vuelvan pronto

Bra (que estuvo mirando a su madre): ¿Mamá que te sucede?, te veo preocupada

Bulma (saliendo de sus pensamientos): ¿Eh?, no, no me sucede nada hija, solo estaba pensando en algo, eso es todo

**Volviendo al desierto: un grupo de triceraptos (dinosaurios) se acercó al cuerpo de Trunks para ver que le sucedía. En eso Krilin estaba volando cerca de ese lugar y alcanzo a verlos.**

Krilin: ¿He?, ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dinosaurios?, (en eso ve que uno se corre dejando ver a un Trunks inconsciente) ¡Ahí está! , (Mientras se acercaba aumento su ki para que los demás lo detectaran), Trunks, ¡Trunks! , ¿Estas bien?, (poniéndole dos dedos en el cuello para sentir su pulso) si aún sigue con vida (lo carga entre sus brazos)

**En eso llega Goku quien era el que estaba más cerca.**

Goku (aterrizando): pero no durara si no lo llevamos rápido a la corporación capsula

Krilin (que lo vio llegar): Tienes razón, llévanos rápido por favor

Goku (con dos dedos en la frente) bien vámonos (y desaparecieron)

Kibitoshin (quien había visto toda la escena junto con Vegeta y Gohan): Ya se lo llevaron a la corporación capsula, sujétense todos de mí, (mientras todos llegaban)…Kai-Kai

**Goku y Krilin aparecieron en la fiesta a unos pocos metros de Bulma, Bra, Milk, Pares, y el Maestro Roshi (Quien estaba tirado sobre una mesa hecha pedazos por decirle cosas a Bulma y a Milk XD)**

Milk (enojada): ¡Goku! , ¿Cómo se te ocurre…(se detuvo al ver a Trunks sobre los brazos de Krilin)

Bulma (corriendo hacia donde estaban Goku y Krilin): ¡Trunks! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Goku: Bulma Trunks está vivo, pero está gravemente lastimado, necesitamos llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería

Bulma: Si, síganme

**En eso llegan el Supremo Kaiosama y los demás, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta los ven los siguen a la enfermería.**

**Bulma, Krilin y Goku llegan a la enfermería con Trunks quien vestía el uniforme de batalla de Saiayin, antes de recostarlo en la camilla le quitaron sus guantes y botas los cuales estaban hechos pedazos y su protector el cual estaba completamente destruido, solo lo dejaron con su gi azul, le pusieron una máscara de aire y lo taparon con una sábana.**

Bulma (estaba arrodillada y llorando con lágrimas en los ojos al lado de su hijo del futuro): ¿Quién te ha hecho esto hijo?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Dejen sus rews a ver qué les pareció ;-)**_


	3. Capítulo 3: La explicación de Trunks

**Bueno gente aquí llego con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3: La explicación de Trunks**

**Bulma se encontraba llorando al lado de la camilla en donde se encontraba su hijo del futuro. Goku y Krilin se encontraban mirando esta triste escena hasta que el primer mencionado habló.**

Goku: Krilin, quédate con Bulma para ver si necesita algo, yo iré al templo del Maestro Karin para pedirle una semilla del ermitaño, así Trunks sanara más rápido sus heridas

Krilin: Tienes razón Goku, yo me encargo de Bulma, pero apresúrate por que en el estado en que esta Trunks no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo (dijo mirando el aparato que media el pulso cardiaco de Trunks, el cual estaba disminuyendo lentamente)

Goku (mostrando una sonrisa una sonrisa de confianza): No te preocupes Krilin, no me tardo (desapareciendo)

**En eso llegan Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta. Pero se sorprenden al ver que Goku no está.**

Gohan: Krilin, ¿En dónde está mi papa?

Krilin: No te preocupes Gohan, Goku solo fue al templo del Maestro Karin a buscar una semilla del ermitaño para curar a Trunks

**Mientras tanto en el templo: El Maestro Karin y jajirobe estaban disfrutando de un rico almuerzo cuando de la nada apareció Goku detrás de ellos.**

Karin: Valla, valla, hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí Goku

Goku: Maestro Karin ¿Cómo supo que estaba detrás de usted?

Jajirobe: Bueno eso es fácil de explicar Goku, podemos sentir tu energía fácilmente tonto

Goku (con una mano en la nuca y los ojos cerrados): Haa… con razón, no me di cuenta jeje

Karin: Y bien, dime Goku ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Goku: Bueno, lo que pasa es que vengo a buscar una semilla del ermitaño para curar a Trunks, el que vino del futuro para avisarnos del peligro de los androides, ahora vino de nuevo pero está completamente lastimado y si no le damos pronto una semilla del ermitaño no creo que sobreviva

Jajirobe (agarrando una semilla de la bolsa que traía encima): Bien, en ese caso toma (arrojándosela)

Goku (agarrando la semilla con la mano): Muchas gracias Jajirobe, Maestro Karin nos vemos (desapareciendo con la teletransportación)

Karin: Haaay… (Suspirando) ese Goku no va a cambiar nunca, siempre metiéndose en problemas

**Volviendo a la corporación capsula: Bulma se encontraba llorando al lado de Trunks mientras era consolada por Vegeta. Trunks empezaba a despertarse**

Trunks (abriendo los ojos lenta y difícilmente): Mph…mm…ma… ¿Mamá?

Bulma (levantándose): Trunks ¿Estás bien?

Trunks: Mph…he…he estado peor…no te preocupes (dijo difícilmente ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo)

Krilin: Trunks no te esfuerces, Goku se fue a buscar una semilla del ermitaño al templo del Maestro Karin, no debe tardar en llegar

**Ni bien dicho esto Goku aparece en la habitación.**

Goku (acercándose a Trunks): Trunks, rápido, comete esta semilla

**Le introduce la semilla en la boca a Trunks, este la mastica y termina de tragarla, ni bien hace esto recupera todas sus fuerzas y sus heridas sanaron inmediatamente**

Trunks (levantándose): Haa… (suspiró aliviado), señor Goku gracias

Goku: Haa no es nada

Bulma: Hay Trunks que bueno que estas bien (abrazándolo)

**Trunks quedo sonrojado por la reacción de su madre, pero igualmente le correspondió el abrazo.**

Trunks: Lamento haberte preocupado mamá

**Se quedaron así por unos segundos, mientras tanto Goten le susurro algo a Trunks hijo.**

Goten: Oye Trunks, ¿Me acompañas afuera?, es que quiero avisarle a los demás que Trunks está bien, y además le quiero explicar a Pares porque nos fuimos y volvimos repentinamente sin avisar, ya que debe de estar confundida

Trunks: Claro, vamos

**Cuando terminaron de irse, Bulma cortó el abrazo ya que sentía que estaba incomodando a Trunks.**

Bulma (separándose de Trunks): discúlpame, me deje llevar

Trunks (dejando de estar sonrojado): No te preocupes mamá

Vegeta (acercándose a Bulma): Bulma, ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas con Trunks?, creo que tiene algo para decirnos

Bulma (parándose): Si, claro Vegeta

**Bulma sale de la habitación dejándolos solos y regresa a la fiesta**

Goku (cambiando su gesto a serio): Bien Trunks, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?

Trunks: Vengo a avisarles de un nuevo peligro que amenazara a la Tierra en 4 años, se trata de un nuevo enemigo que tiene unos poderes inimaginables, acabo conmigo en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera con mi transformación de Súper Saiayin 3 pude detenerlo (dijo lamentándose)

Krilin: Valla, me sorprende que puedas transformarte en Súper Saiayin 3

Trunks: Si, llegue a dominar esa transformación a tal punto que puedo mantenerla por tiempo ilimitado, pero no me alcanzo para detenerlo, cuando estuvo a punto de matarme utilice el Tai-Yu-Ken para escapar en la máquina del tiempo, solo me dio tiempo para programar la maquina 4 años al pasado, cuando llegue a este tiempo casi me desmayo y por eso estrelle la máquina del tiempo, (cambiando su expresión a triste y con los ojos cerrados) ese maldito mato a mi madre, a mi esposa y a mi hijo (llorando)

Goku (poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Trunks): Trunks, no te preocupes, no permitiremos que eso pase aquí, te lo prometo

Trunks (secándose las lágrimas): Gracias señor Goku, pero, ¿No cree que el nuevo enemigo sea más poderoso que usted?

Gohan: ¿De que estas hablando Trunks?, si mi papá y el señor Vegeta se transforman en Súper Saiayin 4 no habrá por qué preocuparse

Trunks: ¿Súper Saiayin 4?, ¿Hay una fase más del Súper Saiayin?

Vegeta: Así es, la hay, lo único que necesitas es tener una cola de Saiayin (desenrollando la cola de su cintura para mostrársela)

Trunks (con esperanzas de ver nuevamente a su familia): Increíble, entonces si podrán derrotarlo

**En eso entra Goten con unas ropas en los brazos**

Goten: Trunks, aquí te traigo unas ropas que me dio tu madre para que te pusieras (entregándoselas)

Trunks: Muchas gracias hee…

Goten: Goten, me llamo Goten, soy el segundo hijo de Goku

**Al escuchar esto último Trunks quedo sorprendido**

Goku (sacándolo de sus pensamientos): Trunks, ahora nosotros nos vamos para que te cambies de ropa tranquilo, te esperamos en el patio trasero de la corporación capsula

Trunks: Si, gracias

**Cuando todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Trunks solo, este empezó a ver la ropa que le habían dejado: Eran una remera negra maga corta, unos jeans azules obscuros, unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas azules y blancas deportivas. Se quitó su gi y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Cuando termino, salió al pasillo y caminó en dirección al patio trasero.**

Trunks (pensando): De ahora en adelante todo empezara a mejorar

_**Bueno gente hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, nos vemos**_


	4. Capítulo 4: La visión de Trunks

**Bueno gente aquí les traigo el 4° capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la demora**

_**Y antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Stefanydbzgirl por ayudarme**_

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo**

Capítulo 4: La visión de Trunks

**Trunks estaba caminando por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula hacia el jardín trasero, cuando de repente una visión pasó por su cabeza. Trunks se detuvo en seco.**

Trunks: ¿Qué es esto?

**Visión de Trunks:**

**Era una ciudad hecha pedazos en la cual el olor a muerte era abrumador y sobre ella se encontraban peleando dos individuos, pero solo se veían dos sombras sin forma, cuando de repente uno de ellos es arrojado bruscamente hacia un edificio que al impactar este se derrumba quedando inclinado, el que estaba en el aire se acercó al que estaba clavado en el edificio y le empezó a hablar.**

**¿?1**: ¿Quieres decir algo antes de que te mande al infierno?

**Trunks no pudo soportar más la escena y se lanzó al ataque, pero lo único golpeo fue la nada.**

**¿?2** (Acercándose las manos a la cara): Solo esto ¡Tai-Yu-Ken!

**Un destello blanco cubrió el lugar cegando a Trunks.**

**Fin de la visión**

**Trunks despertó, estaba tirado en el suelo del pasillo, se levantó rápidamente y se apoyó en una pared.**

Trunks (un poco agitado): ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, se sintió muy real, (se tranquilizó) el futuro se puede cambiar

**Y continuó su marcha hacia el patio trasero. Al llegar se alegró de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos y también se presentó a las personas que él no conocía, como su hermana, Videl, Pan, etc. Luego de eso Trunks decidió contar el motivo de su visita más tarde, pero con lo curiosa que es su madre termino por contarlo antes.**

Bulma: Trunks, dime hijo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué apareciste así de repente?

Trunks (quien ya era el centro de atención): Bueno, ya que todos me están prestando atención les contare (cambiando su expresión a seria)

**Trunks les cuenta lo mismo que a Goku, Gohan, Krilin y Vegeta, excluyendo lo de su familia. Al termina Picoro toma la palabra.**

Picoro: Trunks, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿En dónde se supone que aparecerá ese sujeto?

Trunks: Es cierto, me había olvidado por completo, ese aparecerá en la Montaña Paoz cerca de su casa señor Goku

Goku: Valla, entonces iba tras de mí, pero al no encontrarme fue a la corporación capsula, ¿No?

Trunks (bajando la cabeza): Así es

Gohan: No te preocupes Trunks, entrenaremos muy duro estos cuatro años para que eso no nos tome por sorpresa

Trunks: Muchas gracias Gohan

Bulma: Puedes vivir aquí con nosotros, esta es tu casa

Trunks: Gracias mamá

**Con estas últimas palabras Trunks dejo de estar triste. Unos minutos depues aprovechando la ocasión**

Gohan (susurrándole a Videl en el oido): ¿Estas segura de que lo quieres decir?

Videl (También susurrando): Si estoy segura

Gohan: Bien, (Levantando la vos) oigan escuchen todos, Videl y yo tenemos algo que decirles

**Cunado todos les prestaron atención Videl empezó a hablar**

Videl: Bueno, no se si es buen momento ahora, pero dentro de 7 meses Gohan y yo tendremos otro hijo

**Esto sorprendio a varios y alegro a otros, como a Bulma y a Milk, pero mas a Pan**

Pan: Mamá, papá eso es genial, tendre un hermanito (abrazando a su madre por la cintura)

Bulma: Eso me parece grandioso, felicitaciones

Videl: Muchas gracias

Goku: Bien hecho Gohan

Goten: Hermano seras padre por segunda ves

Gohan: Gracias papá, Goten

MrSatan : Videl, eso es grandioso

Videl : Gracias papá

Trunks: ¿Ya saben que va a ser?

Gohan: Si, va a ser un niño

Dende: Por el estado de Videl se nota que sera un bebe sano

Trunks del Futuro: Eso es exelente

**Después de este suceso pasaron 3 meses, todos se fueron a sus hogares para entrenar a su manera, Trunks del futuro tampoco se quedó atrás, para aumentar sus poderes le pido a Goku que lo llevara al planeta supremo para recuperar su cola, pero eso lo contare en el próximo capítulo. Disculpen si me quedo corto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Trunks del futuro recupera su cola**

**Dejen sus rews….**


	5. ¿Este es el Supér Saiayin 4?

**Bueno, como había dicho al final del capítulo anterior en este capítulo contaré como Trunks recupera su cola. Y por último quiero agradecer a mi amiga Stefanydbzgirl por inspirarme a escribir este capítulo, gracias linda. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Este es el Súper Saiayin 4?**

**Era una tarde tranquila en la Corporación Capsula. Los dos Trunks estaban regresando después de un duro entrenamiento, mientras Vegeta, como siempre, estuvo entrenando en su cámara de gravedad con la gravedad aumentada cien millones de veces en estado normal. Volviendo con los des Trunks.**

**NOTA: De ahora en adelante a Trunks del futuro lo llamare Trunks DF**

Trunks (con cara triste): Maldición aun no puedo lograrlo

Trunks DF: No te preocupes, hoy tuviste un gran progreso, pudiste alargar más tu cabello para transformarte en Súper Saiayin 3, solo necesitas más entrenamiento

Trunks (cambiando su tristeza por una sonrisa): Si tienes razón, espero que Goten se recupere pronto de su gripe

Trunks DF: Si, esta mañana hable con Milk, me conto que ya se está recuperando, en dos o tres días volverá a entrenar con nosotros, y de paso contagio a Gohan cuando fue a visitarlo

Trunks: Eso me parece genial, pobre Gohan, por cuidar a su hermano se enfermó. Oye, que te parece una carrera hasta casa? El primero que llega se come el postre del otro (aumento su velocidad)

Trunks DF (también aumento su velocidad): De acuerdo pero yo te voy a ganar

**Volaron a toda la velocidad que sus estado normal les permitía, pero como Trunks DF era más fuerte pudo ganar, pero le dejo ganar a Trunks fingiendo que el entrenamiento lo había agotado.**

**Al llegar encontraron a Bulma mientras hacia la comida, la cual los mando a bañar a los dos, el primero en bañarse fue Trunks mientras que Trunks DF se quedó con su madre.**

Trunks DF: Mamá ¿Puedo invitar al señor Goku a comer mañana con nosotros?

Bulma: Claro Trunks, puedes invitarlo cuando quieras

Trunks DF: Gracias mamá

**En eso llega el sexy Vegeta, estaba vestido con unos pantalones azules, unas deportivas y una toalla en el cuello para secarse la transpiración. Cuando Bulma lo ve lo abrasa y este le corresponde el abraso y la besa. Trunks DF quedo un poco sorprendido al ver esto, ya que cuando el vino por el problema de los androides él no le decía ni mu a su madre.**

Vegeta (cortando el beso y el abraso): Trunks, ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento de hoy?

Trunks (saliendo de sus pensamientos): Muy bien, Trunks está progresando para lograr la transformación del Súper Saiayin 3, pero aún le falta

Bulma: Eso me parece bien, espero también que Goten se mejore pronto

Trunks: Si, hoy llame a Milk y me dijo que Goten estaba mejorando, pero Gohan se contagió

Vegeta: Veo que ese enano volverá a entrenar con ustedes en 3 días aproximadamente

Trunks DF: Así parece

**Luego de eso Trunks sale de bañarse y Trunks DF se mete, mientras que este se bañaba Trunks les cuenta a sus padres el progreso de su entrenamiento, al salir de bañarse cenan, invitan a Goku y se van a dormir.**

**Al día siguiente:**

**Trunks DF le da el día libre a Trunks porque tenía algo importante que hacer, luego más o menos a las doce de la tarde llega Goku a la corporación.**

**Estaban todos en la sala principal y el aparece atrás de Bulma, quien estaba de espaldas a Goku.**

Goku (poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella): Hola Bulma

Bulma: Ha, hola Goku, que bueno que llegaste

Goku: Si, me dijeron que viniera más o menos a las doce asi que no quería llegar tarde

Trunks DF: Señor Goku, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Goku: Claro

**Los dos fueron al jardín trasero**

Trunks DF: Bien como se habrá dado cuenta no lo invite solo para comer

Goku: Si ya se me hacía raro que solo me hayan invitado para comer

Trunks DF: Así es, yo lo invite para que me diga cómo recuperar mi cola para transformarme en Súper Saiayin 4

Goku: Bueno pues…BRRRRRRRRRR (le suena su estómago), mejor te lo digo después de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

Trunks DF (cae de cabeza al piso y se levanta con una gota en la cabeza): Esta bien señor Goku, vamos ñ_ñ!

**El almuerzo fue muy abundante, ya que para llenar a cuatro saiayins se necesitaba una buena cantidad de comida para saciar su hambre XD**

**Bueno, después de la comida estaban Goku, Vegeta y Trunks DF reunidos en el patio trasero**

Vegeta: Bien, quiero que me digan para que me trajeron aquí

Trunks DF: Bueno lo que pasa es que quiero recuperar mi cola para transformarme en Súper Saiayin 4

Vegeta: Bien para eso tienes que ir al planeta supremo y los supremos Kaio Samas te ayudaran (se cruzó de brazos), yo no pienso ir

Goku: Pero Vegeta necesitamos de tu ayuda para que Trunks logre su transformación

Vegeta: Hmp… (a Vegeta se le sonrojo la cara porque tendría que volver al planeta en el cual no paso un momento muy agradable)

Goku: Jeje, lo que pasa es que Vegeta no tuvo una muy buen experiencia cuando recupero su cola, pero mejor vallamos ahora para no perder tiempo

**Usando la teletransportación llegaron al Planeta Sagrado en pocos segundos**

**Bueno para los que se quedaron con las ganas de leer como Vegeta recupera su cola aquí le dejo su Flashback**

**/Flashback/**

**Goku y Vegeta llegaron al Planeta Supremo en donde los supremos Kaio Samas se encontraban descansando. Al llegar se encontraron con Kibitoshin quien les dio la bienvenida, momentos después llego el viejo Kaio y Vegeta les conto el motivo de su visita ya que él no era muy paciente y entonces ocurrió esto:**

Viejo Kaio: Bien, si quieres recuperar tu cola tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿Está bien?

Vegeta: Si lo hare

Viejo Kaio: ¿Estás seguro de poder soportarlo?

Vegeta: Si

Viejo Kaio: ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

Vegeta: Si, ya dímelo de una ves

Viejo Kaio (cerrando los ojos): Bueno, entonces quiero que me muestres tu trasero

**No más termino de decir esto Vegeta cayó al piso, luego se levantó dispuesto a darle una paliza al viejo, pero Goku lo retuvo**

Vegeta (con la vena hinchada en el cuello): Maldito viejo, como te atreves a hacerme una broma de esa forma, Kakaroto ya suéltame

Goku: Vegeta no te pongas así, es la verdad, yo tuve que pasar por eso para recuperar mi cola

Vegeta (dejo de moverse como un loco para que Goku lo soltara): Debes estar bromeando, no pienso hacer eso de ninguna manera insecto

Goku: si no quieres no lo hagas, pero es la única forma en que podrás recuperar tu cola, no tienes elección

Vegeta (con la cara roja): hmp…Daaaaaaaa (suspirando), está bien Kakaroto tu ganas lo hare, pero que a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurra mirarme (con una mirada asesina)

Goku: Esta bien

**El Goku y el supremo Kaio Sama se dieron vuelta y Vegeta humilladamente tuvo que mostrarle su trasero al viejo Kaio**

Viejo Kaio: bien veo que tu cola creció un poco después de que te la cortaron

Vegeta: ¿Eso es bueno?

Goku: si lo es podrás recuperar tu cola

Viejo Kaio (dijo gritando hacia el horizonte): ¡Zurgon!

**A lo lejos se empezó a ver al mapache espacial junto a su hijo corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Goku y los demás**

**Cuando llegó**

Zurgon: Valla Goku hace tiempo que no te veía, como has crecido

Goku: Jaja yo también te digo lo mismo hace tiempo que no te veía

Vegeta: ¿Quién es este insecto?

Goku: Él es Zurgon: el mapache espacial, él y su hijo me ayudaron a recuperar mi cola

Zurgon: Bueno hijo ya sabes que hacer

Hijo de Zurgon (no tengo idea de cómo se llama, si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo): Si papá como digas

**El pequeño mapache se transformó en unas pinzas gigantes que el Viejo Kaio tomó**

Viejo Kaio: Bueno empecemos

Vegeta (con la frente azul): heee ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas pinzas Kaio?

Goku: Lo que haremos es tirar de tu cola hasta que te crezca lo suficiente

Vegeta (aun con la frente azul): ¡¿QUÉ?! , no pienso someterme a tal humillación

Goku: Pero Vegeta, si no lo haces jamás podrás recuperar tu cola

Vegeta: Grrrrrrr… está bien, lo hare, **¡PERO SI LLEGO A PERDER MI COLA TE HARE PEDAZOS!**

Goku (con una gota en la cabeza): Está bien Vegeta

**Pasados unos momentos el Viejo Kaio estaba atado a una roca mientras sujetaba las pinzas que agarraban la cola de Vegeta.**

Kibitoshin: ¿Señor Vegeta ya está listo?

**Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza**

Goku: Vegeta recuerda no usar mucha velocidad por que puedes llegar a perder tu cola

Vegeta: Bien empecemos

**Vegeta empezó a volar y entre gemidos de dolor su cola empezó a alargarse a tal punto que alcanzo a medir un metro, el supremo Kaio Sama soltó las pinzas y Vegeta se estrelló contra un piedra. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía su cola nuevamente e inmediatamente se transformó en Súper Saiayin 4 y se dirijo en dirección a Goku el cual también se transformó en Súper Saiayin 4, y empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin lanzar ataques de energía ya que al estar en estado de SS4 podían destruir el planeta con un solo ataque. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Vegeta dio por terminada la pelea volviendo a su estado normal, se despidieron de los supremos Kaio Samas y volvieron a la Tierra**

**/Fin Flashback/**

**Goku, Vegeta y Trunks DF llegaron al Planeta Supremo en el cual el viejo Kaio se encontraba leyendo una historieta bajo un árbol cercano a los tres guerreros**

Trunks DF: ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Goku: Ese es el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones

Trunks DF: Ahora que lo dice si me acuerdo de él, ya que salió de la espada Z mientras entrenaba en el planeta pero no veo por ninguna parte al supremo Kaiosama Shin y a su compañero Kibito

Vegeta: Bueno, en nuestra época esos dos sujetos se fusionaron en un solo individuo

Viejo Kaio (sin apartar la vista de su lectura): Si piensan venir a hablar conmigo háganlo de una vez que no tengo todo el día

**Los tres se quedaron callados con una gota en la cabeza**

Vegeta (pensando): Maldito insecto orejón, si no fueras un ser supremo te daría una paliza

Viejo Kaio (mirando a Vegeta): Eso también lo escuche cabeza hueca

**A Vegeta se le hizo más grande la gota en la cabeza**

Goku: Mejor vamos que no es bueno hacerlo esperar

**Los tres caminaron hacia el viejo Kaio el cual se puso de pie**

Viejo Kaio: Bueno Trunks veo que quieres recuperar tu cola ¿no?

Trunks DF: Si ¿Cómo lo supo?

Viejo Kaio: Lo supe por que hace unos momentos Goku vino a avisarme que tú vendrías a recuperar tu cola y me tome la tarea de preparar todo lo necesario para que puedas hacer los entrenamientos que te ayudaran a recuperarla

Trunks DF: Vaya, estoy impresionado, muchas gracias señor Goku

Goku: Haa no es nada n.n

Viejo Kaio: Bueno, sígueme para empezar con tu entrenamiento ya que no tengo todo el día

**Luego de eso Trunks empezó a hacer los entrenamientos que hizo Goku para recuperar su cola, como moler granos de café en una amoladora de café gigante, plantar semillas de hortalizas y legumbres, hacerle la comida a los supremos Kaiosamas, lavar la ropa, hacerle una casa al viejo Kaio, etc. Todo lo que estaba haciendo le parecía ridículo y le provocaba una leve picazón en el trasero, llegaron al final del día y Trunks ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba a punto de decirle un montón de cosas al viejo cuando este último hablo.**

Viejo Kaio: Bien hemos terminado con tu entrenamiento

Trunks DF (levanto la vos enojado): ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De qué me está hablando? Si lo único que hice en todo el día fueron tareas caseras y es más, aun no he recuperado mi cola

Viejo Kaio (guardo silencio un momento y luego hablo): Mira niño, ten más respeto por tus mayores y mira lo que tienes atrás tuyo

Trunks DF: ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que me esta hablan…(se quedó callado al ver que una cola de mono salía de atrás de su pantalón) es…es increíble

Viejo Kaio (con una sonrisa en su cara): ¿Ahora ves por qué te hice hacer todas esas tareas?

Trunks DF: Si, muchas gracias

**Goku, Vegeta y el supremo Kaiosama se acercaron a donde estaban el muchacho y el viejo**

Goku: Veo que ya recuperaste tu cola de Saiayin Trunks, pero aun no te podrás transformar en Súper Saiayin 4, ya que primero debes transformarte en un mono gigante y solo puedes hacer eso en las noches de luna llena

Trunks DF: Eso es malo ya que ni en la Tierra ni el en el Planeta Supremo existen lunas

Goku: Por eso es que traje a Vegeta, él puede crear una luna artificial

Trunks DF: Papá ¿Eso es cierto?

Vegeta: Así es yo utilice una luna artificial cuando invadí la Tierra, lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarla prepárate (empezó a cargar en su mano una esfera de energía blanca que luego de unos segundos lanzo al cielo gritando) ¡EXPLOTA Y MEZCLATE!

**La esfera se expandió hasta tener un kilómetro de diámetro mientras Trunks la miraba fijamente, luego de unos segundos este comenzó a transformarse en un mono gigante, al terminar su transformación su pelaje se volvió a color dorado y sus ojos eran rojos, se empezó a mirar su nuevo aspecto**

Trunks DF mono gigante (con vos ronca): ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Viejo Kaio: Vaya, pudo controlarse apenas se transformó, el entrenamiento fue todo un éxito

Goku: Lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar

Trunks DF mono gigante: ¿Esperar a qué?

**Ni bien dijo esto, a Trunks se le empezó a encoger su cuerpo hasta volver a su tamaño normal, pero estaba transformado en Súper Saiayin 4: Al igual que Goku y Vegeta, Trunks no llevaba puesta su chaqueta, solo tenía puestos sus pantalones y sus botas el cabello que cubría su cuerpo era de un color bordo claro y su cabello era de su color original pero lo tenía con la forma de cuando se transformó en Súper Saiayin 1 Full Power. Mientras bajaba al suelo empezó a ver los cambios en su imagen**

Goku: Lo logro, se ve bien su transformación

Trunks DF (aterrizando): No puedo creer lo que aumentaron mis poderes, ¿Este es el Súper Saiayin 4?

**Bueno gente hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi amiga Stefanydbzgirl por inspirarme, gracias amiga y nos vemos**

**Dejen sus rews a ver qué les pareció**


	6. Capítulo 6: Nace una esperanza

Bueno gente acá vengo con el 6to capitulo que tantos esperaban, antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga Stefanydbzgirl por ayudarme a hacer este capítulo, gracias amiga, bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 6: Nace una esperanza

**Ya habían pasado ocho meses y medio desde que Trunks DF llego al tiempo actual. Gohan, Pan y Videl se encontraban en su casa luego de terminar un delicioso almuerzo que Gohan había preparado. Pan se encontraba al lado de su casa practicando sus nuevas técnicas de pelea junto a su abuelo Goku, Gohan estaba lavando los platos y Videl se ocupaba de limpiar un poco la casa lo máximo que su embarazo le permitía.**

**Gohan ya había terminado de lavar los platos, se estaba secando las manos cuando de repente escucho un grito de dolor proveniente de Videl, la cual estaba en la biblioteca. Gohan se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la mujer que amaba, la encontró arrodillada sobre un charco de un líquido que parecía agua, a Videl se le había roto la bolsa.**

**Gohan no lo pensó dos veces, cargo a Videl entre sus brazos y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de llegar Goku y Pan abrieron la puerta.**

Pan (preocupada): Mamá, ¿Qué te pasó?

Goku (Un poco serio): Gohan, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Gohan (Un poco agitado y preocupado): Papá, a Videl se le acaba de romper la bolsa, llévanos al hospital de Ciudad Satán por favor

Goku (Poniéndose dos dedos en la frente): Si, entiendo, no hay tiempo que perder. Pan, tu ve a avisarle a Goten y a tu abuela, vámonos (Poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de Gohan)

Pan: Si abuelito, como tú digas

**Ni bien dicho esto Goku desapareció con Gohan y Videl, y Pan corrió en dirección a la casa de su abuelo. Cuando llego casi destroza la puerta al entrar, lo cual sorprendió a Goten y a Milk.**

Milk (Un poco asustada): Pan, ¿Qué sucede?

Pan (Un poco agitada): Abuelita Milk, tío Goten mi mamá está por tener a mi hermanito, mi abuelito y mi papá se fueron con mi mamá al hospital de Ciudad Satán, tenemos que ir con ellos

Goten (Levantándose de la silla): Bien, mamá, Pan sujétense de mí, iremos al hospital con la teletransportación

Pan (Sorprendida): ¿Sabes usar la técnica de la teletransportación tío Goten?

Goten: Si, papá me enseño a usarla hace dos meses, luego les cuento, ahora hay que ir con mi hermano y mi papá, sujétense (Poniéndose dos dedos en la frente)

**Luego de esto desaparecieron.**

**En el hospital**

**Goku, Gohan y Videl aparecieron en la sala principal. Todos los que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron con su aparición, Gohan con Videl en sus brazos se dirigió a dos enfermeros que se encontraban pegados en una pared un poco asustados.**

Gohan: Mi esposa esta por dar a luz ayúdenla por favor

Enfermero 1 (Dejando de estar asustado): Señor sígame por favor

**El enfermero guio a Gohan hasta una camilla cercana en la que Videl fue recostada, mientras tanto el segundo enfermero saco un radio-teléfono de su bolsillo.**

Enfermero 2: Necesito urgentemente una habitación que este libre para una mujer que esta por dar a luz, cambio

**Pasaron 5 segundos**

Radio (vos masculina): Llévela a la habitación 64 que está libre, enviare a dos enfermeras para que la ayuden, cambio

**Se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación mencionada y recostaron a Videl en la cama. Goku se quedó esperando afuera en el pasillo, no tenía intención de entrar ya que a el le asustan las inyecciones XD, en eso llegan Goten, Milk y Pan al lugar en donde se encontraba Goku. Goten y Pan se sentaron a esperar junto a Goku mientras que Milk uso un teléfono público para llamar a Bulma**

**En la Corporación Capsula**

**Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio tratando de reparar la máquina del tiempo de Trunks DF**

Bulma (Mirando un monitor con la imagen escaneada de maquina): Esto me va a tardar más de lo que esperaba, ¿uh?

**Empezó a sonar el teléfono**

Bulma (Atendiendo): Hola, residencia Brief

Milk: Hola Bulma, soy yo Milk

Bulma: Ha, hola Milk ¿Cómo has estado?

Milk: Yo muy bien, gracias. Te estoy llamando desde el hospital de Ciudad Satán por que Videl está por dar a luz a su segundo hijo

Bulma: Eso es maravilloso, enseguida vamos

Milk: Gracias Bulma, estamos en la habitación 64, los esperamos

Bulma: Bien, hasta luego (Corto el teléfono), bueno...voy a cambiarme y a avisarle a los demás

**Subió hasta la sala principal y encontró a los dos Trunks jugando un videojuego de peleas, mientras que Bra estaba apoyando a su hermano mayor**

Trunks: Te voy a ganar Trunks

Bra: Vamos Trunks, tu puedes, derrota a nuestro hermano del futuro

Trunks DF: No estés tan seguro, toma esto ¡HAAAAAAAA!

**El personaje de Trunks DF le asestó un fuerte golpe de energía al personaje de Trunks dejándolo en estado de K.O.**

Trunks DF (Levantando los brazos y el joystick): Jajaja, ¡SI, GANE!

Trunks (Bajando la cabeza): Tu victoria destrozo mi record de 743 victorias consecutivas

**Llega Bulma**

Bulma: Oigan adictos a los videojuegos, vístanse que vamos al hospital

Bra (Preocupada): ¿Le paso algo malo a papa?

Bulma: No hija, Videl dará a luz a su segundo hijo

Bra (Con una sonrisa en la cara): Eso es hermoso, voy a prepararme (Se fue corriendo a su cuarto)

Bulma: Trunks, hijo ve a buscar a tu padre, dile que yo le ordeno que se vaya a cambiar

Trunks: Si mama

Trunks DF (Pensando): Esto me recuerda a cuando mi bella Lime dio a luz a mi hijo (Sonriendo)

**Sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y Bulma vio esto**

Bulma (Preocupada): Trunks, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Trunks DF (Saliendo de sus pensamientos): Hee...ha sí, estoy bien (Se limpia las lágrimas), es solo que...me hizo acordar a cuando mi esposa dio a luz a mi hijo

Bulma: Hay Trunks (Abrazándolo)

Trunks DF: No tienes idea de cuánto los extraño

Bulma: Lo sé (Cortando el abrazo), bueno, ve a cambiarte, en 15 minutos nos vamos

Trunks DF: De acuerdo

**Volviendo a la habitación del hospital**

**Gohan estaba al lado de la camilla donde Videl estaba recostada agarrando su mano**

Videl: Por favor Gohan no me sueltes

Gohan: Videl prometo no soltarte, tu puedes, solo relájate

La partera (Que se encontraba en posición para recibir al bebe): Bien linda, ahora quiero que empieces a pujar

**De esa forma Videl empezó a pujar mientras apretaba la mano de Gohan**

La partera: Vas bien, ya veo la cabeza, sigue pujando

Gohan: Tu puedes Videl, no te rindas

**Videl siguió pujando por unos 7 minutos y ya estaban por terminar**

La partera: Bien querida, quiero que pujes una vez más con todas tus fuerzas

**Videl solo miro a Gohan**

Gohan: No te dejare Videl, no voy a soltarte

**Luego de esto Videl pujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que él bebe terminara de salir, quedando completamente agotada; el medico retiro la placenta del útero de Videl, una enfermera limpio al bebe y Gohan le dio una semilla del ermitaño para que recuperara sus fuerzas**

Gohan:...

Medico: Señor…. ¿está usted?... ¡hay dios!…..

Videl: Gohan, ¿qué pasa? (le mira la mano) ¡hay no!

**La mano de Gohan estaba rota, por haberle aguantado toda la fuerza a Videl su mano no resistió y se la quebró**

Videl (Apenada): Hay Gohan perdóname, esto es mi culpa, no debí haber agarrado tan fuerte tu mano

Gohan: No te preocupes Videl, no es culpa tuya, te dije que jamás te abandonaría y lo cumplí (La besa)

**En eso llega la enfermera con el nuevo miembro de la familia Son**

Enfermera: Hay alguien que los quiere conocer

**Le entrega él bebe a Videl envuelto en una toalla, le venda la mano a Gohan y se retira.**

**Paso menos de un minuto y se abre la puerta de la habitación**

Milk: ¿Se puede?

Gohan: Claro mama, pasen

**Cuando entraron**

Todas las mujeres: Aaawwwwwwww

Videl (Sonriendo): Parece que les gusto

Milk: Es hermoso Videl, ¿Cómo se llama?

Gohan: Aun no lo hemos decidido

Goten: Hermano, ¿Por qué tienes la mano vendada?

Gohan: Me la rompí ayudando a Videl en el parto

Trunks: ¿Cómo paso?

Videl (Triste): Se la rompí apretándosela

Gohan: Ya paso Videl

Bra: Eso debió doler

Videl: Te estoy escuchando

**A Bra se le formo una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza**

Goku: Nos diste un nieto muy hermoso a mí y a tu madre, Gohan. Los felicito

Gohan: Gracias papa

Videl: Muchas gracias suegro

Bulma: Bueno, los dejaremos un rato solos ¿Esta bien?... ya salgan

**Todos empezaron a salir**

Trunks DF (Pensando): Se parecen mucho a cuando nació mi hijo Vegeta, acaba de nacer una esperanza en mí

**Los cuatro se quedaron solos.**

Pan (Con los brazos apoyados en la cama): Que lindo que es mi nuevo hermanito

Videl: Si, es hermoso

Gohan: Se parece mucho a ti

Videl: Pero tiene tu cabello

Goku: Lo bueno es que, al igual que Pan, saco tus ojos...es lo más hermoso que haya visto

Videl: Y lo hicimos los dos juntos

Pan: ¿Y qué nombre le pondrán?

Videl: Hmmm ¿Qué les parece...Vincent?

Pan: Me parece muy lindo ese nombre

Gohan: Vincent...me encanta

Videl (Sonriéndole a Gohan): Te amo (Lo besa)

Gohan: Yo las amo a las dos

Pan: Yo los quiero a los dos

Vincent: ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

Gohan, Pan y Videl: A ti también (Le besan la frente)

**Los tres se ríen**

Gohan: ¿Me ayudan a cantar una canción para que Vincent se duerma?

Pan y Videl: Claro

Gohan (Cantando): Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

Videl (Cantando): A mi corazón deja encantado

Pan (Cantando): Ven, toma mi mano

Los tres: Para huir de esta terrible obscuridaaaaaaad

**Los tres se abrazan y Vincent se queda dormido**

**Continuara**

**Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí me pareció muy tierno (Es lo más tierno que he escrito en toda mi vida), otra vez quiero agradecer a mi amiga Stefanydbzgirl, muchas gracias amiga por inspirarme, y para los que estén interesados Goten y Trunks estaban jugando al DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3, nos leemos.**


	7. Cap 7: 2 transformaciones, 2 propuestas

**Ho-Hola soy TheLucarioMaster y te apuesto mi historia a que sabes leer. (Me quedo parecido a German)**

**Hola a todos mis lectores acá vengo con mi 7mo capitulo disculpen la demora, espero les guste**

Capítulo 7: Dos transformaciones, dos propuestas

**Ha pasado ya un año desde el nacimiento de Vincent, y algunas cosas han pasado:**

**Luego de bastante entrenamiento, Pan logro la transformación del Súper Saiayin 2, Gohan entreno con su padre menos tiempo que su hija, ya que debía encargarse de su hijo, alcanzo la transformación del Súper Saiayin 3, pero aún no lo controlaba a la perfección. Goten y Trunks lograron controlar la transformación del Súper Saiayin 3 mientras entrenaban con Vegeta y Trunks DF, aquí comienza el capítulo de hoy:**

**Goten y Trunks estaban en el desierto, descansando sobre unas rocas luego de haber tenido un combate de entrenamiento entre los dos convertidos en Súper Saiayin 3.**

Trunks (Agitado): Haa...haa...hoy sí que te luciste Goten, haa... casi me derrotas

Goten (Recostado sobre una roca, no tan cansado): Si, pero lo hubiera hecho si tu padre no me hubiera detenido (Mirando el cielo)

**De la nada se siente un gran choque de poderes que provenían del cielo, Trunks DF y Vegeta estaban teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo convertidos en Súper Saiayin 4.**

Goten (Aun recostado, se cruza de brazos): Vaya, esos dos nunca se cansan, hace ya más de dos horas que están luchando

Trunks: Si, tienes razón... (Se queda pensando)... Hmm...Espera un momento, nosotros también podemos hacerlo

Goten: ¿Qué cosa?

Trunks: Transformarnos en Súper Saiayin 4

Goten (Levantándose): ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Trunks: Claro, si vamos al Planeta Supremo con tu teletransportacion, podemos pedirle al Viejo Kaio que nos haga hacer los mismos entrenamientos que hizo Trunks del Futuro para recuperar su cola

Goten: Eso suena genial, pero aunque recuperemos nuestras colas no podremos transformarnos en Súper Saiayin 4, ya que ni en la tierra ni en el Planeta Supremo existen lunas y dudo mucho que tu padre quiera acompañarnos

Trunks: Tienes razón, pero te equivocas si crees que mi padre es el único que sabe hacer una luna artificial, yo también se hacerla

Goten (Impresionado): ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue que hiciste para que te enseñara a hacerla?

Trunks: Él nunca me lo enseño, yo lo espié varias veces por las noches cuando le hacía una escena romántica a mi madre, él le creaba una luna artificial, por todas las veces que lo he visto haciéndolo creo que ya estoy listo para crear una

Goten: Eso suena genial, pero cuando las recuperemos ocultémoselas a nuestros padres hasta que yo te diga, ¿De acuerdo?

Trunks: Claro, no hay problema, pero aun no entiendo por qué ocultarlas

Goten: Lo que pasa es que quiero darle una gran sorpresa a Pares en su cumpleaños cuando le pida matrimonio

Trunks: Eso es fantástico Goten, te felicito, no hay problema, ocultare mi cola hasta que tú me digas

Goten (Un poco preocupado): Gracias, pero... ¿Crees que ella acepte?

Trunks: Goten, si una mujer se entera de que su novio tiene una familia que proviene de otro mundo y después de eso decide quedarse con el por qué lo ama, estoy seguro que aceptara

Goten (Recuperando los ánimos): Gracias amigo

**Luego de esto al día siguiente:**

**Goten y Trunks deciden ir al planeta supremo poniendo la excusa de que irían al centro de la ciudad para despejarse un poco de tanto entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron al Planeta Supremo, Kibitoshin los recibió, luego de unos momentos llego el viejo Kaio el cual había terminado de darse un baño. Empezaron a hacer los entrenamientos que Trunks DF hizo, solo que en este caso tuvieron que reconstruir la casa del viejo porque cuando estaba probando conjuros nuevos un hechizo salió mal. Al final del día Goten y Trunks ya habían recuperado sus colas, y ya era hora de la prueba final. Trunks estaba empezando a cargar una esfera blanca de energía en su mano para crear la luna artificial cuando Goten...**

Goten: Trunks, intenta no destruir una montaña cuando lances esa energía

Trunks (Casi callándose al suelo y con una gota en la cabeza): Ja ja, que chistoso -_-

Goten (Con los ojos cerrados): Jejejejeje

Trunks (Lanzando la esfera): Solo espero no fallar... ¡EXPLOTA Y MEZCLATE!

**Tal y como lo esperaba, la esfera se expandió hasta tener un kilómetro de diámetro, Goten y Trunks miraron fijamente la esfera por unos segundos y luego se transformaron en dos monos dorados gigantes.**

Goten Ozaru: Valla que te ves feo

Trunks Ozaru: Mira quien lo dice

**El viejo Kaio los observo a los dos.**

Viejo Kaio: Esos dos nunca van a cambiar, siguen siendo unos niños

**Unos segundos después, a ambos se les empezó a encoger el cuerpo hasta recuperar su estatura y forma humana, pero estaban transformados en Súper Saiayin 4. Trunks se veía igual a cuando Trunks DF se transformó en Súper Saiayin 4 y Goten tenía un aspecto parecido al de su padre, la única diferencia que tenía era que su corte de cabello era igual al que tenía en estado normal**

Trunks (Mirándose): No puedo creerlo

Goten: Estos poderes son increíbles... (Miro a Trunks desafiadamente y se lanzó sobre el) ¡HAAAAAA!

**Al igual que Goku y Vegeta, empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para probar sus nuevos poderes, estuvieron así por una hora hasta que se empezaron a sentir cansados, se despidieron de los Supremos Kaiosamas y partieron nuevamente a la Tierra.**

**Goten y Trunks aparecieron en frente de la Corporación Capsula donde ya era de noche.**

Goten: Bien, acuérdate de esconder tu cola lo más que puedas, nos vemos en mi casa en tres días donde será e cumpleaños de Pares, nos vemos (Empezó a alzar vuelo)

Trunks: Nos vemos Goten, ¿No vas a usar la teletransportación?

Goten: No, prefiero ir volando, usar tantas veces la teletransportacion me aburre, nos vemos (Se va volando a gran velocidad)

Trunks: Adiós Goten

**Trunks empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de su casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar una vos familiar.**

Voz femenina: ¡Trunks!

Trunks: ¿Hmm? (Se da vuelta) Lime, es bueno verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lime era una chica de la misma edad que Trunks, de la misma estatura que Trunks, tal vez un poco más baja, unos ojos azabaches que le encantaban a Trunks, cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color que sus ojos, tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba puesta una chaqueta abierta de color gris tirando a negro, debajo una remera blanca con una rosa dibujada, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas botas como las de Trunks del Futuro en la saga de Cell.**

Lime: Solo pasaba a ver a mi mejor amigo

Trunks (con un leve sonrojó que ella noto): Jeje gracias

Trunks: Oye dime, de que estaban hablando tú y Goten antes de que se fuera volando (Al ser su mejor amiga ya sabía sobre los Saiayins)

Trunks: De eso te iba a hablar mañana, estábamos hablando de la sorpresa que le íbamos a dar a su novia en su cumpleaños y te quera invitar a que vengas

Lime (Con los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas debajo de su cara): Hay, que romántico, por supuesto que iré

Trunks: Genial, es en la casa de la familia Son en tres días, yo te llevo, ven alrededor de las 12 de la tarde a mi casa

Lime: Estaré aquí a esa hora

Trunks: Bien, mejor voy entrando a mi casa, no estuve en todo el día y mi mama debe estar preocupada, nos vemos

Lime: Adiós Trunks

**Ambos se estaban por dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Lime se trastabillo provocando que accidentalmente ambos se dieran un beso en los labios, estuvieron así por 5 segundos y luego de esto se separaron inmediatamente.**

Los dos (Estaban completamente rojos): Perdón me deje llevar

Trunks: Bu...Bue...Bueno, mejor me voy adentro, adiós (Se fue más o menos corriendo)

Lime: Ss...Si, adiós (Se dio vuelta con el cabiz bajo para que Trunks no notara su sonrojo y se fue)

**Trunks entro rápidamente a su casa y al entrar, se reposo en la puerta.**

Trunks (Aun sonrojado): Haaaaaaaa... (Suspirando)

Bulma (Quien había mirado toda la escena desde que Goten se fue): Trunks, te gusta esa muchacha, verdad?

Trunks (Sorprendido): Mama..., no me digas que nos viste a Lime y a mi hablando

Bulma: Vi todo desde que Goten se fue

Trunks (Se sonrojó de nuevo): Hmm...

Bulma: Trunks, Lime te quiere demasiado para ser tu amiga, estoy segura que si tu se lo pides ella aceptaría ser tu novia sin dudarlo

Trunks: Eso ya lo sé mama, se lo propondré en el cumpleaños Pares, ya la invite

Bulma: Eso es fantástico hijo (Lo abraza)

**Pero mientras lo abraza, Bulma siente algo raro debajo de la remera de su hijo.**

Bulma: Trunks

Trunks (Cortando el abrazo): Hmm?

Trunks (Se le forma una gota en la cabeza): Hay...no, no es nada

Bulma (Un poco seria): Trunks, dime que tienes ahí o llamare a tu padre

Trunks (Con tres gotas en la cabeza): No por favor, está bien te lo diré (Bajo la cabeza)

**Trunks saco su cola de bajo de su ropa enseñándosela a su madre.**

Bulma (Un poco sorprendida): Trunks tu...

Trunks (Levantando la cabeza): Si, y no soy el único, Goten también ha recuperado su cola, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para Lime y Pares, yo lamento que hayas tenido que haberte enterado de est...

**No pudo terminar la frase porque su madre lo abrazo.**

Bulma: Lo siento Trunks, no debí habértelo preguntado

Trunks: No te disculpes mama, yo no debí habértelo ocultado, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa

Bulma: Y seguirá siéndolo, no diré nada

Trunks: Gracias mama. Bueno, vamos a comer que nos están esperando

Bulma: Si, tienes razón... ¡Espera Trunks!

Trunks: ¿Que sucede?

Bulma: Tu cola, te olvidaste de guardarla

Trunks: Es cierto, casi se me olvidaba (Guardo su cola debajo de su remera)

**Toda la familia Brief ceno tranquilamente esa noche y los tras días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**En la casa de los Son:**

**Todos estaban terminando con todos los preparativos, había un escenario para bandas armado con mesas en frente para el público, Goku y Gohan se estaban encargando de cocinar la carne, Milk y Videl se encargaban de hacer las ultimas decoraciones al lugar, y por último, Goten y Pan se encargaban de preparar los instrumentos.**

Goten: Pan, pásame ese bombo por favor

Pan (Levantando el bombo con una mano): Aquí tienes tío

Goten: Gracias (Lo coloca en la batería), bueno, con esto acabamos, ya puedes irte a cambiar Pan

Pan (Levantado vuelo hacia su casa): Gracias tío (Se va volando)

Goten: Bueno, ya falta poco para que empiece, no puedo creer que sea hoy (Recuerda todos sus momentos con Pares desde que la conoció), mejor me voy a cambiar también, no quiero pasar a buscar tarde a Pares

**Fue a su cuarto y se puso una camisa negra manga corta, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos. Busco desde su cuarto el Ki de su novia y desapareció.**

**En una Casa-Mansión de la Capital:**

**Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, la cual vestía un vestido amarillo y unos tacones del mismo color, estaba bajando por una larga escalera hacia el salón principal donde sus padres la esperaban; Él tenía el cabello y ojos de color negro, vestía un suéter rojo, unos pantalones color veish y unos zapatos marrones, Ella tenía el cabello y ojos castaños, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y tacones del mismo color.**

Caroline (La madre): Pares, hija te ves hermosa

Norman (El padre): Te ves hermosa, igual que tu madre cuando la conocí

Caroline: Norman (Lo besa)

Pares: Mama, papa, gracias (Los abraza)

Norman: ¿Ya están listas?, El auto esta esperándonos afuera, llegaremos a la Montaña Paoz en media hora

Pares: Papa no hace falta, Goten vendrá a buscarnos, el nos llevara a todos

Norman: ¿Pero cómo nos...

**Norman no pudo terminar la frase porque Goten apareció delante de él dándole la espalda.**

Goten (Dándose vuelta sonriéndole a pares): Hola

**Pares corre hacia él y lo abraza, y este le corresponde el abrazo.**

Pares: Sabia que vendrías

Goten: Jamás te voy a fallar y menos en tu cumpleaños (deja de abrazarla), señor y señora Balance, hace tiempo que no los veía

Norman: Joven Goten, que bueno verte hijo

Caroline: Goten te has puesto muy guapo, me alegra que seas el novio de mi hija

Pares (Un poco sonrojada): ¡Mama!

Goten (Mas sonrojado que Pares): Jeje gracias, bueno, ¿Ya están listos?

Pares (Que seguía abrazada a Goten): Siempre lo estuve

Caroline (Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goten): Yo ya tengo todo, cuando quieras

Norman (Poniendo su mano en el otro hombro de Goten): Cuando tu estés listo

Goten (Poniéndose dos dedos en la frente): Bien, entonces vamos

**Y desaparecieron.**

**En la casa de los Son:**

**Toda la familia de Bulma había llegado a excepción de Trunks que había ido a buscar a Lime a su casa ya que se había retrasado y no pudo ir a la Corporación Capsula. Segundos después, Goten llego junto con Pares y su familia, otros 10 minutos después llego Trunks con Lime en sus brazos.**

**Cuando todos ya estaban en la fiesta empezó la comida: Gohan y Goku empezaron a servir los trozos de carne de jabalí a cada uno que se acercaba a la parrilla, mientras que Milk y Videl se encargaban de la mesa verde (Ensaladas, aderezos, y varios vegetales), y si se preguntan por el pequeño Vincent, acababa de despertarse de una siesta y su bis abuelo Ox Satán lo estaba cuidando mientras los padres de Bulma jugaban con él. ****Si, estaban comiendo un asado.**

**Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Goku y Vegeta terminaron lo que quedaba del jabalí (Y quedaba más de la mitad del animal), y luego de esto llego la mesa dulce: Tortas de varios sabores, flan con dulce de leche, copa de helado de varios sabores, ensalada de frutas, panqueques, ****y ya me dio hambre).**

**Pasaron uno 15 minutos hasta que todos se terminaron de llenar y más para Goku y Vegeta XD.**

**Trunks, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa con Lime, Goten y Pares, se dispuso a levantarse.**

Trunks: Discúlpenme, pero tengo que ir al baño

**Se dirigió a la cara de los padres de Goten, la cual estaba detrás del escenario.**

**No paso ni un minuto y...**

Goten (Levantándose de su asiento): Bueno, ya es hora de darte tu regalo Pares; Bra, Gohan, Pan, Trunks ya es hora

**Los mencionados se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas y se dirigieron al escenario, Pan se sentó en la batería, Bra se dispuso en el Teclado, Gohan agarro una guitarra, Trunks DF agarro el bajo y Goten se colocó un micrófono con auricular en la cabeza.**

Lime (Preocupada y pensando): ¿Dónde está mi Trunks, se va a perder esto?

Goten (Hablando por el micrófono): Hola a todos, para este día escribí algo muy especial para la mujer que amo...Pares...esta canción es para ti (Miro hacia adentro del escenario y asintió con la cabeza)

**Comenzó un solo de guitarra eléctrica, la cual nadie estaba tocando, le siguió el teclado y por último la batería, el bajo y la guitarra, y Goten empezó a cantar.**

Goten: Un segundo necesitas para estar bien, si solo tú crees (Señalando a Pares)

Trunks (Saliendo detrás de las cortinas del escenario con una guitarra eléctrica y un micrófono con auricular agarrado a la cabeza): Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan, seguro lo alcanzaras (Señalando a Lime)

Los dos: Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado

Goten: Aquella luz que aun

Trunks: Brillando esta y alumbrara

Los dos: Hasta el fin

Goten: Ven a mí, dime tus sueños

Trunks: Y los dos, por siempre estaremos

Goten: Unidos por la eternidad

Trunks: En libertad

Goten: Ven a mí, confía en los planes

Trunks: Lograras, pelear con gigantes

Goten: Valiente en victoria

Trunks: Con fe en esta historia

Los dos: Conmigo lo lograras...¡VALIENTE SERAS!

**Trunks le entrega la guitarra a Goten y baja del escenario, pero apago el micrófono y se acercó a Lime.**

Trunks: Estoy seguro de que no esperabas a que yo apareciera en el escenario, ¿No?

Lime (Con lágrimas en los ojos): No, en realidad ni se me paso por la mente

Trunks: Este era el motivo por el cual te invite a la fiesta, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lime (Feliz a mas no poder): Si, si quiero (Lo atrapa en un tierno y apasionado beso)

**Trunks estaba en el cielo, la mujer que el amaba lo estaba besando; Bulma estaba mirando esta tierna escena abrazada al brazo de Vegeta al cual se le notaba una leve sonrisa.**

Vegeta (Pensando): Bien hecho hijo

**Trunks deseaba que ese momento no terminara, pero sabía que debía volver al escenario.**

Trunks (Cortando el beso): Bueno, te dejo porque tengo que volver al escenario

**Vuelve al escenario, Goten le devuelve la guitarra siguen cantando.**

Goten: Ciertos días te habrá cubierto la oscuridad, no debes temer

Trunks: Esa lluvia nueva vida hará germinar, solo debes creer

Los dos: Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado

Goten: Aquella luz que aun

Trunks: Brillando esta y alumbrara

Los dos: Hasta el fin

Goten: Ven a mí, dime tus sueños

Trunks: Y los dos, por siempre estaremos

Goten: Unidos por la eternidad

Trunks: En libertad

Goten: Ven a mí, confía en los planes

Trunks: Lograras pelear con gigantes

Goten: Valiente en victoria

Trunks: Con fe en esta historia

Los dos: Conmigo lo lograras...¡VALIENTE SERAS!

**Trunks comenzó un buen solo de guitarra, Goten apaga su micrófono y salta hacia donde estaba Pares.**

Goten: ¿Te gusto tu primer sorpresa?

Pares (A punto de llorar de felicidad): Si, me encanto (Lo agarra en un cálido y tierno abrazo), pero, ¿Primer sorpresa?...¿Hmm?

**Pares siente que algo se le aferra a su cintura haciendo que se pegue más a Goten, al girar la cabeza descubre que una cola le rodea la cintura, y vuelve a mirar a Goten.**

**Trunks vio esto y supo que esa era la señal, y saco su cola debajo de su ropa.**

Goten: Esta es tu segunda sorpresa (Suelta a Pares y empieza a volar a escenario), tu ultima sorpresa te la daré cuando termine la canción

**Goten vuelve al escenario justo cuando Trunks termina con su solo.**

Goten: Llegara muy pronto el mañana

Trunks: Deberás cuidar a quien amas

Los dos: Más fuete al final serás. Ya lo veras...

Goten: Ven a mí, confía en los planes

Trunks: Lograras pelear con gigantes

Goten: Valiente en victoria

Trunks: Con fe en esta historia

Goten: ¡LATIRAAAAAAAA!

Los dos: ¡TU VALIENTE CORAZOOOOOOON!

**Siguieron tocando todos los instrumentos hasta que solo quedo el teclado.**

**Todos aplaudieron, Bra, Gohan, Pan, Trunks y Trunks DF Volvieron a sus respectivos lugares y Goten se quedó en el escenario.**

Goten: Gracias a todos, ahora tengo que hacer un anuncio importante, ¿Pares, puedes subir al escenario por favor?

**Pares termina de subir y se pone al lado de Goten.**

Goten: Pares, Desde que te conocí nunca deje de pensar en ti, me sorprendiste mucho cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, ya que pensé que no ibas a aceptarme, en estos 5 años que hemos estado saliendo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería armar una familia contigo, y ahora quiero empezar a averiguarlo

**Goten se empezó a arrodillar en frente de Pares y a la vista de todos.**

Pares (Pensando): No, no puede ser...me lo va a pedir

Goten: Pares (Sacando un pequeño estuche negro de su bolsillo) ¿Te casas conmigo?

**Goten abrió el estuche y dentro había un anillo de plata con un diamante incrustado y un grabado que decía ::**_**Tú y yo por siempre**_**::**

Pares (Empezando a llorar): Go...Goten (Se arrodilla para quedar a su altura)

Goten: ¿Qué me dices?

Pares (Llorando): ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO!

**Los dos se quedaron abrazados mientras los demás festejaban.**

Goku: Te felicito hijo

Milk (Abrazada a Goku): Mi hijo se ha vuelto todo un hombre

Gohan: Bien hecho hermano

Trunks (Con Lime aferrada a su brazo): Felicitaciones Goten

Pan: ¡Oye tío!

Goten: ¿Que sucede Pan?

Pan: ¿Por qué no vienes con Pares y les saco una foto?

Goten: ¿Que dices Pares?

Pares (Abrazándolo): Claro

**Los dos se ponen abrazados con el bosque de fondo.**

Pan (Con la cámara en la mano): Digan ¡KAME HAME!

Goten y Pares: ¡KAME HAME!

**Pasaron las horas y todos se habían ido excepto Pares y sus padres.**

Norman: Y bien...Yerno ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Pares (Sonrojada): Hay papa... (Sonrojada)

Goten: Por favor señor, dígame Goten como siempre lo ha hecho...y de eso quería hablar con ustedes, tengo pensado hacerla dentro de una semana

Norman: ¿Una semana?

Caroline: ¿No te parece apresurado?

Goten: Es que ya en mi casa que compre en la capital del norte ya está todo listo...lo único que me faltaba era la decisión de Pares y el traje de bodas para ella

Pares: ¿Ya lo tenías todo preparado? (Abrazándolo) Pues que sea la próxima semana

**Y ya se imaginan lo que paso, Goten y Pares se casaron una semana después de ese día, todos los conocidos de ambos asistieron, pasado un año y medio Trunks y Lime ya se habían casado, Goten y Pares estaban esperando su primer hijo y el último medio año paso volando, llegando al día de la batalla, pero eso lo cuento en el próximo capitulo, nos leemos.**

**Dejen sus rews**


End file.
